Une Colocation Inattendue
by Mortimer Eredann
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Thorin arrive de nulle part et emménage chez Bilbo pour une colocation ? Bonne question ! Alerte Thilbo et AU !


_Petit appartement à louer pour une colocation en centre-ville. Contacter le propriétaire au… _

Une sonnette retentit dans le salon. Notre jeune homme, environ vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux bruns virant au roux, une passion pour la lecture et une petite taille problématique, vêtu d'un peignoir, se leva de son fauteuil et ouvrit la porte.

« -Euuuuh, oui ? soupira le jeune homme, en ouvrant la porte.

-Votre colocataire. » répondit sèchement l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer sans aucune gêne. »

Il posa son sac à terre et frotta ses chaussures contre le tapis, qui était bien un tapis et PAS un paillasson. L'Homme avait une grande taille, environ deux mètres, et était plutôt bien bâtît. Il possédait une longue chevelure noire ornée de quelques tresses et une barbe de cinq jours assez attrayante.

« -Mais, mais, mais… » balbutia le jeune homme en s'emparant du sac du nouveau venu – précisons qu'il failli y laisser son dos– avant de contempler, effaré, le tapis tressé plein de boue.

« -Vous êtes Bilbo Baggins je suppose ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi mais… Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, votre nouveau colocataire. Je ne l'avais pas dit ?

-Attendez, coupa le jeune homme, depuis quand j'ai un colocataire ?

-Et bien… commença Thorin. Disons, depuis ce matin ou j'ai vu une annonce pour colocation.

-Ah d'accord… Bon bah… La question du loyer se posera demain. On a deux chambres mais un des 2 sommiers est cassé. Euuuuh… Écoutez, pour le moment, vous n'avez qu'à prendre la mienne, je dormirais sur le canapé. »

Alors que Thorin se dirigeait vers la chambre de Bilbo, celui-ci le stoppa et le pria d'attendre qu'il range ses affaires.

« -C'est que… Il y a beaucoup de bazar là-dedans ! »

En fait, la chambre de Bilbo était dans un ordre presque maniaque, mais quelques peluches (rappelons donc qu'il avait vngt-cinq ans) trainaient sur son lit, qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans une armoire avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour laisser Thorin s'installer.

_Plus tard…_

Alors que le soir se couchait, les deux nouveaux colocataires passèrent à table. Bilbo avala en quantité de nourriture l'équivalent d'une portion d'un enfant de dix ans tandis que Thorin se resservit 5 fois avant de simplement piocher autre chose dans le frigo.

Le repas se faisait dans le silence, entre les rares « Je peux avoir le sel ? » et « Où est passé le beurre ? ». Bilbo avait bien essayé de lancer un sujet de conversation, que Thorin avait aussitôt refermé.

Après le repas, qui se termina assez tard dans la soirée, les deux filèrent dans l'étroite salle de bains, si bien qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre tout en essayant de ne pas trop se toucher. Alors que Bilbo frottait ses dents avec force, la brosse à dents s'envola et atterrit dans le lavabo du côté de Thorin.

« -Ah ! Merd… Pardon. Est-ce que je peux euuh ?

-Tenez, dit alors Thorin en tendant la brosse à dents à Bilbo par-dessus son épaule.

-Euuuuuh… C'est que je peux pas trop… Enfin voilà.

-Ah. D'accord, comprit alors Thorin. »

Il essaya difficilement de se retourner pour tendre la brosse à dents à Bilbo qui ne pouvait l'attraper à cause de sa taille, en essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser. Quand enfin il réussît à la lui donner en mains propres, il s'extirpa de la salle de bains en souriant. C'était la première fois que Bilbo voyait Thorin sourire.

_Au milieu de la nuit…_

Alors que la lune éclairait faiblement la rue au dehors, Thorin se réveilla brusquement. La pièce était glacée et l'air aussi froid que de la givre. Il sortit de sous les draps, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de survêtement. Il alla éveiller Bilbo qui dormait comme une bûche et lui expliqua brièvement qu'il faisait zéro dans la chambre.

Bilbo se leva, encore étourdi, et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre qui était effectivement gelée pour deux hommes en pantalon. Il tâta le radiateur et le vit aussi glacé que le reste.

« -Je pense que le radiateur est cassé. Je ne vais pas vous laisser là-dedans donc euuuuuh… Je vais aller m'installer sur un fauteuil et je vais vous laisser le canapé.

-C'est bon, je peux me…

-Je vous dis que je vais aller sur le fauteuil ! coupa et insista Bilbo. »

Thorin n'insista pas et se coucha à la place du jeune homme, tandis que lui s'installa dans un fauteuil. Cinq minutes plus tard, Bilbo dormait déjà comme une bûche alors que Thorin l'observait dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme, dans ce qu'on peut imaginer être un cauchemar, se débattit et tomba finalement à terre, faute d'avoir trop bougé, sans que le contact du parquet sur son visage ne le trouble.

Thorin hésita un peu avant de sortir de ses draps et de se saisir du petit corps du jeune homme étrangement léger pour l'allonger sur le canapé à sa place. Il prit ses draps et couvrit le bonhomme comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant avant de dégager dans un geste irréfléchi une mèche de cheveux roux qui trainaient sur son visage.

Il resta là quelques secondes, la main en suspension au-dessus du visage du jeune homme, avant de rougir et d'aller se placer dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Bilbo. Il le regarda tendrement encore un peu avant de s'endormir.


End file.
